Best pastries ever
by Naidoo
Summary: When Tasty Pastry offers doughnuts with a name that promises to be better than certain night time activities, Ranger is on a mission to make sure Stephanie knows that certainly isn't the case. At the moment a pre-Babe. But that will change. P.S. The story had a different name initially, but I couldn't use it due to the rules on the site
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: well, I can say that after three years of hiding my muse finally came back running to me. Who knew all it would took was switching fandoms? :)_

 _That being said, I'm not entirely sure where I'll go with this story so far. It will have a second chapter at least - maybe even more once I know where I'll go with the story._

 _Oh and this will at some stage be M. Not for the moment, so I leave the rating for now at T. But it will most likely change._

 _BTW: the story was actually called_ Better than sex _, but I couldn't use that title due to the guidelines._

* * *

I barely bought into hype. Lula was the one who got usually all excited about stuff that I couldn't care less about or couldn't afford to begin with. But this…this were doughnuts. And they were a one-time-special. I wasn't sure about the exact occasion that brought these on, but well…And one had to admit, that when faced with doughnuts that had the name _better than sex_ , well you got curious.

Over the years there had been plenty of things in the media that claimed the same thing but they barely were able to give the name or promise justice.

Lula being Lula, well, she bought two dozen just to make sure. Connie and I were lucky enough to test them as well. Not that I had high expectations, Sure it were doughnuts and everyone knows how much I love sweet, baked goods, but I doubted it was _that_ good.

"Oh my god," I moaned after I had taken my first bite. Maybe I had been wrong. I didn't care who heard me. This was delicious and heavenly. If paradise was a pastry, this was it. As flavors flooded my taste buds I was certain I let out another moan. This was amazing. As far as pastries, doughnuts and anything in between went, this was the holy grail of it all. And trust me, even I couldn't believe what I was thinking.

"This really is better than sex," I finally exclaimed, just to feel a tingle down my spine a moment later. And that tingle was definitely not from the pastry in my hand. A second later I got conformation when I caught a whiff of Bvlgari Green.

"Babe, I'd gladly offer a reminder of how that is certainly not the case."

I was certain he whispered that into my ear so that only I heard, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure. Looking around I saw Connie and Lula look at me curious. Yes, thank god.

He stepped away from me and handed Connie a body receipt for a check that probably had a sum on it that I could only dream about. Ranger was the bounty hunter for the high bonds. That usually meant he went after guys no one else would want to go after – for a reason. Murders, Rapists and other gentlemen I wouldn't have any desire ever meeting.

Connie wrote him a check with a sum that of what I could gather had plenty of zero's. Ranger looked at Lula, then Connie, turned towards me and looked at the doughnut still in my hand.

"Are they really that good?" he finally asked Connie and Lula.

"You have no idea. The name is not misleading. Lula has probably one left she wouldn't mind sharing," Connie said.

In wasn't sure what amused me more. The fact that Lula looked at Connie as if she'd lost her mind, before she grabbed the box with the remaining goods and made sure we all knew there were hers alone. Or maybe it was the fact that Connie asked ranger whether he wanted a doughnut. I knew him for years and he had never had indulged in anything that sounded, smelled or tasted like a doughnut. He sure as hell wouldn't start now.

Ranger shrugged amused at that. "I'd have to pass."

He reached for his Ray-Bans and turned once more towards me. "Babe, if you've got a minute," he said, walking towards the door and holding it open for me.

"Sure, I do," I said nonchalantly. Though if I wanted, that was a whole different question.

He was going for the alley. Not a good idea. Especially when thinking about his comment about reminders.

I barely made it around the corner into the alley when he pulled me in and up against him. He turned us and had my back against the wall, moving in closer the next moment before attacking my lips. I felt his tongue framing my lips, probing and finally slipping between my lips to take things further. It was already quite a hot morning in Trenton, but with Ranger like that, I think I got a good idea what hot flashes might feel like. Ranger usually was a private person, but something about this good damn alley changed that behavior rather often. No idea what it was with this alley, but I wasn't complaining. Well for now anyway. Later, when Lula and Connie would grill me again I'd probably be singing a different tune.

My hands grabbed hold of his hair, pulling him in closer, while his hands slipped under my tank top and roamed over my back. And then it stopped. All of a sudden. Like… every damn time. I couldn't remember one time we actually finished what we started. Which… maybe was a good thing, seeing we were in an alley and anyone could just walk in on us. Not that I was even sure what exactly needed finishing to be honest. I wasn't into getting caught and neither was Ranger for what I could figure.

"Tell me again about that doughnut?" I heard him ask and needed a moment to compose myself and catch up with what he had said.

"Um…" was all I pretty much was able to say. And… he didn't take my earlier outburst of excitement as a personal challange, did he? Ranger just grinned, leaned in closer again and brushed a stray curl behind my ear. He kissed the top of my head, before leaning down to my ear.

"Give me a call when you need that reminder," he said, slipped on his sunglasses and was gone a moment later.

Great, just great. Maybe I needed a second doughnut.

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: To quote Stephanie Plum: Geez, Louise. Talking about pressure in form of reviews :) Not complaining. I hope I did managed to live up to the expectations (at least a bit). Still don't know where I'm going with this to be honest - which is kind of weird, since I usually have a plan laid out. I'm open for suggestions._

 _On a side note: I can't really see Ranger use the word orgasm - I'm not sure why really. I just...can't. So I thesaurus'd (and I know that isn't a word) the hell out of the verb orgasm. Nothing really struck my fancy except for_ ' _rise to crescendo'. Not sure whether that actually really is a saying or whether Thesaurus . com just made that up. Also... not sure why I make Steph quote Milkshake by Kelis. I got hit by the line when I was writing that scene and it kind of fit and was fun._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Technically speaking I knew it wasn't entirely true. I knew Ranger technically was right and doughnuts were _not_ better than sex. I had spent three days thinking about the doughnut incident. And _not_ because Ranger's …um… _offer._

Technically they were really, really good. But I also realized that I might have been slightly biased. The thing was I didn't get any for a few days, which was weird seeing who I was dating. Morelli had been always a horn-dog – for lack of a better word. Since the tender age of six years he had been chasing after everything with a skirt.

He was constantly in the mood and found pretty much everything enticing and there was hardly anything that didn't have a positive effect on his libido. Well, until now it seemed. Because as previously stated, I didn't get any right now.

Morelli was busy being a cop and being buried under paper work and cases. Strangely enough I realized that even if he would have been into the mood, I wasn't sure whether I would have been.

Probably just a phase though. And sometimes you have these kind of moments. That's ok, we all have them, right? You can't have round-the-clock sweaty, dirty, amazing sex. Well, maybe porn stars did, but that was kind of their job, so…. That doesn't count.

Morelli and I had our ups and downs. Relationship-wise. Communication-wise. Sex-wise. And I figured that was ok. Everyone had. You couldn't spent that much time with the same person and not eventually hit a bump in the road. But the important thing was, sooner or later that bump would disappear. Hopefully.

Three days later I found myself wondering when the last time had been that I had been going without sex for that long. It wasn't as if I was a maniac or anything, but truth is, when you have a boyfriend with the libido of a sixteen-year old you kind of get used to _getting laid_.

I certainly wasn't walking the streets desperate or going insane, but I couldn't help but wonder. Because even before, when Morelli was buried in work he usually always managed to find time for _that_. And now it seemed like it was the furthest off his mind. I found it funny how things could change. I remembered that one time when he broke his leg and due to boredom was constantly in the mood – which then again put me pretty much off. Because…there actually was a thing as too much of something. And now I was constantly wanting to get down and dirty and he was not around. Well, technically he was around, he was just asleep when he was around. We hadn't been out for ages, hadn't actually done anything that could qualify for anything remotely date-related either. Maybe our bump was bigger than either of us wanted to acknowledge.

I needed to occupy my mind, needed to do something that made me think about something else than sex, and me and Morelli.

Ranger! He usually was up for a little research seeing that his guys saw desk duty as punishment. I guess when you consider working out a hobby and you get up at ridiculous o'clock to run, train or do something athletic being stuck behind a desk was punishment. Since I wasn't the athletic kind I found it ok and it paid well. Which always came in handy when I was short for rent.

Ranger was more than happy to assign me several researches that needed to be done more or less ASAP. The guy I was relieving was actually looking as if he'd be going to kiss me when Ranger told him he could go. Then he looked at Ranger and… probably decided against it.

Not sure why but that made me grin. _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

Ok, where the hell did that just come from? What was wrong with me?

"You alright, Babe?" I heard Ranger asking a moment after I was done scolding myself mentally.

"Yeah, was….um… just thinking about something."

"Must have been quite some thought," he said, almost grinning.

It took me two hours to go through the basic searches until I got confused and took a break from my second job. When I returned to my searches it still didn't make sense, no matter what angle I looked at it from.

Time to find the boss, we needed to talk.

"Are we talking about that reminder?" he asked, smiling. Well, that slight blink-of-an-eye movement of the corners of his mouth that was considered smiling when you knew Ranger.

"No, this is actually work related. More specific in regards of the researches you asked me to run. Something doesn't seem to add up," I explained, dumping my results so far on his desk. So I wasn't in the best of moods.

Turns out in my short break my mind wandered to places it shouldn't have gone. I was starting to wonder whether Morelli was having an affair.

"What about it?" he asked, being all professional and listening to what I had to say. We talked about what I had found and what made no sense for me, shared our thoughts and came to the conclusion that maybe I should dig deeper.

When we were done Ranger switched back to his irresistible self. At some point I'd find out how he managed to do that, how to switch flawlessly between professionalism and unprofessionalism so fluently.

He looked at me like I was lunch, but in a less creepy-weird-skin-crawling-way, which had me thinking thoughts I shouldn't be thinking. Things like him and me and flat surfaces.

"I'm in a relationship as you might remember." And wasn't _I_ glad that I remembered that?

"Must be some relationship, Babe, when you _rise to crescendo_ due to a single doughnut," Ranger smiled. I decided to not mention that I actually had sneaked in two more.

"Not everything is about sex, you know?"

Great now I became defensive about something I wanted, didn't get and apparently could technically be delivered by the guy in front of me.

I saw him only raise an eyebrow as response. And great, did I just challenge Ranger once more?

 _TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Sory, it took me so long to update. I just started a new job and things are a bit crazy. I was also lacking inspiration a bit._

 _I promise eventually we'll get to their night together :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

In general there were good and bad days in bounty hunting. Depending who you'd ask, the answer in regards of what qualified as good or bad would vary. For me, any day I didn't get shot at, destroyed something or wasn't making somewhat a fool of myself was a good day.

Today was a good day. But it was only past noon, so, there was still potential for that to change.

Lula and me had quite a load of files and skips that kept us busy. Many of them were already people we knew and "worked with" before. Like Caroline Scarzolli. The file said she worked in a lingerie and electronic gadget shop, but Lula and I knew that was just fancy speak for a sex shop. We have had our ups and down with her before and her reasons for arrest usually varied between shoplifting, assault of a police officer or carrying concealed. Nothing major and usually very low bonds. But it paid the rent.

Today she was on the list again for shoplifting. Interesting enough it was a high-end lingerie boutique she stole from. Sure, the stuff she sold at her place wasn't the silk-and-lace underwear you could buy at La Perla, but it wasn't bad either. If you spent a bit of time you could actually find quite a few good pieces. You wonder how I know this? Well, it has become somewhat of a ritual that whenever we come in to get her to the Police Station she has been more cooperating when there was a purchase. Not saying she went willingly and perfectly behaved, but she was less complicated and exhausting.

And after a few rather unusable purchases I found the lingerie section. Sure, most of their stuff was something I'd never need or really saw myself wearing, but they had decent bras and panties. And a woman always needed new panties or a new bra.

Lula on the other hand always found gadgets that were new or something and she needed to try. Things with Tank had been like me and Morelli – on and off and on again. There was a moment when I wondered whether I rubbed off on her, or rather, whether we rubbed off on them. Tank seemed to be a rather rational and constant guy. He didn't give me the kind of vibes I got from Morelli in regards of steady relationships or commitments. Sure, I wasn't any different when it came to commitment or steady – so I couldn't just blame Joe.

Today was no different. I purchased a cute set of underwear, Lula ended up buying a whole display of gadgets I wasn't entirely sure what it would be used and together with Caroline we left. One would think after all the times we came and took her with us she might actually start getting smarter or realize why we were there in the first place, but it never happened. We always caught her off-guard. That was a good thing though, because Caroline liked her guns.

We dropped Caroline off at the Police Station to collect the body receipt and then went back to the office where Lula dropped me off to collect my check. Lula wanted to go for food, but I declined, knowing that I was already running late for my job at RangeMan. Since my car had died another tragic death I asked her to get me there.

"Works for me, I can check what Tankie has been up to," she replied, pulling into traffic.

"So, you guys are back on?" I asked, hearing about it for the first time. My last update was they had gone separate ways.

"Sorta, we try none-exclusive."

I admit I had a bit of a hard time seeing Tank as none-exclusive. Thing was he was sort of scary in a big and muscly way. I didn't see a lot of women approaching him. And with his hours I didn't see him having a lot of time to do the bar thing. So my best guess was that Lula was trying out things while he just waited for her to come to her senses.

I let it rest seeing that is wasn't my business to begin with.

Lula found a spot right outside RangeMan to park. I grabbed my purse and bags of purchase and we made it inside, through the lobby to the elevators. I waved at the guys at reception as well as the camera shortly before we got on the elevator. A few seconds later we stopped at five and got off. Lula went in search of Tank and I got to my cubicle.

My file drawer was already sporting a bit of work and I assumed it wouldn't get any less during the rest of the day. I put my stuff on the desk and set to work, wondering whether I should somehow prioritize. Going quickly through the files nothing stood out that would need immediate attention right away, so I worked my way through the pile from top to bottom. Halfway through my files I saw Lester coming my way, grinning like he always did.

"Beautiful, you need to run these ASAP. It's kind of urgent, sorry for the rush," he said, smiling apologetic at me. He threw some documents on top of my file station – missing his target by a few inches and hit the bags of my shopping instead.

I saw a few bags move and give in under the weight of the file he had thrown. One bag toppled over and fell to the floor – its contents rolling in all possible directions. Wait, rolling?

I did a double take and realized I had Lula's bag and one of the accessories she bought rolled and rolled. Until it came to a stop because it bumped against a pair of shoes. Looking up I found Ranger looking at me with a mix of curiosity, humor and doubt.

Could I please just die? Like….now?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lester looking very interested and grinning.

I felt the heat crawl up my neck and into my face. I assumed I was red as a tomato by now. Where was a hole in the floor when you needed one?

Ranger was still looking at me with the same mixture off emotions, though I could see he was restraining himself from not grinning. Would probably be bad for his reputation with his men if he did.

I saw him bent and pick up the bright pink object.

"Babe." There was amusement in his voice. There was silence for a moment and I was still hoping that the earth would open up and swallow me whole. It wasn't too late yet.

"Something you want to tell me?" he asked finally, putting what he was holding in the bag it fell out of. And of course he'd take a look in the bag and see all the other goodies.

"Beautiful, if things with the cop are slow, you can always come to me," I heard Lester say. I was not going to take the bait.

"It's not what it looks like," I finally decided on saying. And wasn't that a sentence that never had been heard of?

"You never disappoint, Babe," Ranger said a moment later, still holding the bag and inspecting its contents. "I'm a bit divided between surprise and not being surprised. You wearing him out already, Babe?"

I shook my head, no idea why. I knew the moment I showed any form of reaction I'd lose way more than just my dignity. So I need to get a grip.

"You know, maybe we just… explore," I said evasive and mysterious which had Lester coughing up whatever he had just taken a sip of. Great, I had forgotten about him being here.

Ranger turned towards him and a second later he was gone. Someday I'd learn how to communicate without speaking.

"Explore?" he asked and I leaned my head to the side.

"Yes, didn't you say I needed to diversify my portfolio? Maybe you should follow your own advice," I said, and I knew I was playing with fire. Why didn't I just say it was Lula's and be done with it?

"Not my style," he said, nodding towards the bag and I was so close in asking what his style was. Truth was I hardly knew anything about Ranger and I assumed that the couple we spent together ages ago were not telling me much.

He just smiled at me once more and leaned closer, answering my unspoken question a moment later.

"I don't need gadgets to have you writhing under me. In my experience skill still tops gadgets," he said slyly. And holy cow, id the room temperature just increase by a million? He put the bag down on the desk. "You know, Babe, if you need a demonstration, you know where to find me. All you have to do is ask."

He turned around and walk back into his office.

One thing was for sure, I was going to kill Lula. Right after I took a cold shower.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/: I had so many versions of this chapter - all in very different directions. I ended up liking this the most._

 _I also_ **did** **change the story Rating to M** _\- but only due to swearing at the end. And... well I am almost certain with the next chapter there'll be a reasl reason for that M-rating. Just so you know already._

 _I'd like to think he actually didn't send Ella, but bought it himself ..._

* * *

Seduction was a tricky thing I decided.

It was usually a very thin line between hot and sexy or porno and embarrassing.

I always thought seductions were what I did good – or at least semi-good. Since last night I knew I wasn't even half decent. The thing is I don't even know what I did wrong. With Morelli it usually didn't take a lot and ok, usually it was him who initiated things. Call me old-fashioned. But I wasn't really the girls that would take charge.

Last night I just decided I was going to surprise Joe. He had been working constantly for the past week and we hadn't seen much of each other. Between my FTAs, his case load and our crazy families there was very little time left for just the two of us. I went back to Pleasure Treasure, this time not to bring in Caroline as an FTA. I bought everything I thought that would work for a good night in – though the tame stuff. I bought candles with weird scents and massage oils and…other stuff. Which I so won't get into. But it seemed like Morelli was not in the mood, or well, the mood _vanished_ , as in _Joe laughed so hard that the mood was gone_.

"You do not look happy," Lester deducted when he saw me refilling my coffee in the break room.

"I sort of hate men," I said, deciding that maybe it was time again to go off men.

"Again?" was all he said, which actually made me laugh. "What did Morelli do this time?"

"What makes you think it's about Morelli?" I asked curious. Sure, the answer was kind of a no-brainer, but well…

Instead of answering he just looked at me as if we both knew the answer. True, Morelli and I had our ups and down and lately we seemed to have reached a low-stage again. Especially if last night was any indication.

"What happened?" he asked, pulling out a chair opposite of me and sitting down.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Sure looks like nothing," he said, grinning.

Ok, maybe I needed a guy's opinion.

"It's not about Morelli," I repeated once more and was sure sooner or later I'd go to hell for my lying.

"Then why are you hating my gender?" Ironically enough I wouldn't even need Morelli to come up with a whole list.

"I have this…. Friend," I started, almost congratulating myself for my brilliance. "And that friend is in a relationship. Thing is they don't really see much of each other. She is busy, he is busy, story of their lives. So… my friend decided to… initiate things. Because they both finally found time for each other. She went…. And bought… stuff. Candles, massage oils, edible underwear," I went on and almost felt the blush coming up. Yeah, me Stephanie Plum, genius per se bought edible underwear. It seemed like a really good idea at the time, in the shop.

I saw Lester coughing like mad and almost spitting the sip of coffee he had taken a moment earlier all over the table.

"You did not buy edible underwear, Beautiful," he said incredulous. I… wait, what?

"What? No," I exclaimed rapidly. "I…. I said, I have this friend…We are not talking about me."

"Yeah, because no one ever did that before and spoke about _a friend_ when in fact they meant themselves. Are things between you and Morelli that slow?"

I looked at him for a moment, weighting my options. I was not sure what to do next. And maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. I shook my head at myself.

"Look, I…might be biased here, seeing that I actually think you can't do wrong and are hot. So I have problems seeing how Morelli needs … _incentive_. But…. Well, there are stupid guys out there, not all of us can be as smart as me," he grinned, which made me grin. "So what happened?"

I looked at him and sighed. Did I really go into this?

"In the end? Nothing," I answered, seeing him look at me confused for a moment. "I, well, no, Morelli saw me and… found it hilarious, to say the least. The underwear was a size too small and well, looked rather… NC-17 in a very, very bad way. Also… sugar in certain places is not… a good idea because it is sticky and itchy and… a bitch to get off. Oh, and Bob, Morelli's dog snatched part of my … get-up. Not sure what was worse, me standing there in my ripped attire with sugary treats at my feet, Morelli laughing his ass off, or Bob jumping me, trying to get the rest of the…outfit."

I saw Lester covering his mouth with his hand, trying forcefully to not laugh.

"It's ok, go and laugh. I guess I'd do the same if someone told me a story like that," I said to him and heard his laugh a moment later. In-between he kept apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I really am," he said, not able to stop laughing. "I'm not laughing at you, I really ain't. Just…. you never disappoint…" he said and usually it was Ranger's line.

"I know, craziness follows me everywhere…" I agreed. "Anyway…. Morelli stopped laughing after what felt like hours and Bob eventually had managed to eat all the candy that he had managed to rip of me and… well, the night was done."

Lester eventually managed to stop laughing, still apologizing and in the end looked at me seriously. "Morelli is a tool. To say the least. It doesn't matter how ridiculous it might have looked, because… well, you made an effort – which I can't say about him – and I'm certain you looked …well, fucking hot. He should have attacked you the moment he walked through the door and it should have been him ripping that candy-shit of your body and not his dog."

"Well… I learned a valuable lesson…" I finally said and decided to never try anything new again.

"I hope that lesson is that you should leave him and settle for a real man who knows what he has with you."

Leave it to Lester!

Two days later I was working another shift at Rangeman. I had just managed to bring in two skips for Vinnie when I made my way midtown to my fancy desk job.

The floor was empty, which didn't surprise me today. Ranger had just managed to get two new accounts that needed looking into in regards of initial security and what exactly was needed. Pretty much every guy that had been on the floor the past few days was out now, working these two accounts.

I made it to my desk and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a bag resting on it. The bag had a familiar color-scheme of bright and dark pink stripes and _Victoria's Secret_ written in golden letters across.

I put my purse down, shrugged out of my jacket and sat down, debating whether or not to look inside.

Of course I'd look inside. I wasn't a moron. The question was whether or not I'd regret looking inside and whether or not I wanted whatever was inside to be amazing or just grotesquely bad.

If whatever was inside was bad, I wouldn't have to feel bad. But then again…

Before I could argue with myself some more I worked myself through layers of tissue paper and came face to face with red lace. Red was the color of sin, wasn't it?

It was delicate and absolutely gorgeous and sexy as well. I wouldn't even need to wear it to see that it was sexy. The panty consisted of barely there lace and quite a few ribbons that held it together. The bra was almost even less lace and a wild crisscross of ribbons and straps that made it look like a wild mix of something that looked like bondage mixed with underwear.

The fact that it was my size didn't even surprise me.

At the bottom of the bag was a card, which I fished out and opened.

 _Underwear shouldn't be on the menu when you are the main course – R._

Leave it to Lester to go and tell Ranger about my disaster-night. And leave it to Ranger to raise the bar – and set a new challenge!

I officially was fucked, in a less literal way.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: My initial plan was to wrapped up with this chapter, but my muse wasn't having any of that. I would like to promise i get it fionished with the next chapter, but -...well._

 _Enjoy - and reviews feed the muse :)_

* * *

Maybe he knew something was up. Probably. Actually….most definitely.

Joe wasn't the gift-giving kind of guy. He considered dinner at Pino's a present – when he was buying. He wasn't the jewelry or flowers kind of guy. Unless of course he wanted something.

And yeah, maybe that sounded bad, but I was ok with it, gotten used to it actually. Thing was I had been dating just guys like Joe throughout my life. So you could say I was used to the whole presents-thing.

Why I knew something was up? Simple! A day after Ranger's rather unconventional present on my desk I came home to find a gift-bag in front of my apartment door.

I admit I was excited. But then again I had just gotten more sinful then sin itself-lingerie from Ranger the day before. So maybe I was slightly excited. Truth is I wasn't sure what to expect or who it was from. Technically I had two guys in my life and even though Ranger had put the ball in my court once more the day before I wouldn't rule out that it wasn't from him.

I picked up the bag and placed it next to Ranger's, on top of my dresser in my bedroom. I hadn't actually taken the garments out of Ranger's bag. Since a day they stood on top of my dresser and I wasn't really sure what to do with them. I knew if I took them out and put them in my underwear drawer they'd never get back out. They were just too pretty and I really had no occasion to actually wear what I had received.

Joe wasn't the appreciative guy when it came to these things. He was more concerned with getting you out of them to recognize that extra special thought you put into your getup. And it was ok, because seriously, I wouldn't be able to say what color his underwear had the last time we got down and dirty. So maybe it wasn't just him.

On the other hand I could say what Ranger was, or technically is wearing underneath his cargos or slacks. But that might be simply because the amount of underwear that can be found in his closet is a single-digit.

I got out of my jacket, dumped my purse on the bed and peeked inside the bag. What I saw had me confused, mainly due to the fact that I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to cry or laugh. Though it was more tending towards crying and shame and, well embarrassment.

I took what was in the bad out and was holing a similar item to what I had been wearing a few days prior. And here was me thinking I never would have to see edible underwear again.

There was a card attached to the packaging.

 _Let's do this again soon_

Over. My. Dead. Body. Never again. The first time had been humiliating enough. I dumped the contents back inside the bag and lay down on my bed, staring at both bags next to each other.

How could two guys be so very different? They were both practical guys, both rational and both with both feet on the ground, yet one was a lot of the times like a small child while the other was…well…for lack of better words … _a grown man_. Joe had the craziest ideas at times, was always down for sex and seemed to take a rather relaxed approach to relationships. Not that he cheated or wasn't into commitment, he just didn't do date night or couple-stuff. Date nights usually meant a game on the TV, take out in the kitchen and a six pack of beer. BUT we had a relationship and there was a maybe-prospect of marriage at some stage.

Ranger was the whole opposite. There was no marriage-prospect anywhere at all – he might have even said something along the lines way back. I had a hard time imagine Ranger having Joe's approach to date night. Hell, when I was doing distractions for him – which was maybe the closest I had ventured into kinda-date-night-material – we had the classic date night. Always a great restaurant, civil conversation and just a fun night out. Sure, the main reason we were at these nice restaurants was because someone Ranger needed to get _a hold off_ was there, but even without the guy Ranger was after I imagined that was the way with him.

And maybe their "presents" were a very good comparison. Joe was the playful candy, while Ranger was the sinful seduction. They both were great to be around and had both their qualities that I wouldn't want to miss, but what did I need more?

Without even intending to I managed to find myself at a crossing, with one path leading to Joe and one to Ranger. The thing was, the path to Joe was technically the safe one. I knew what I had and were I'd be going in 5, 10 years down the road. It was the smooth, straight ahead choice.

Ranger's path on the other hand was….rough and rocky to say the least. Loads of obstacles on the way and a rather grey-cloudy-foggy-hazy end. With Ranger I had no idea where this could or would lead. It might be a great night and that was it. The future was unclear and uncertain. But Ranger also ignited something in me that had been lost along the way with Joe. Maybe it was curiosity or pure lust I wasn't sure. And quite honestly, it didn't matter. It wouldn't help me answer whatever question I had started asking.

 _What did I want?_

And maybe it was time to throw caution to the wind.

 _Live a little, Plum_.

So what if he decided after one night that was it? It would hurt like a bitch, but I'd get over it. At some stage. Maybe it was time to do a few things I would regret. But I realized I rather wanted to regret going after Ranger, than asking myself for the rest of my life " _what if"_? Trust was I didn't know. No one knew what would happen. Maybe Mr. Dangerous and Sinful had an epiphany overnight and realized he needed a woman in his life.

I didn't know and I wouldn't know if I didn't ask. And maybe it was all about presentation. Ranger struck me as a guy who would like a good visual presentation.

It only took me a minute to come up with a plan. I only needed to find a few things in my closet – well technically one thing.

I finally found what I was looking for and decided it was either now or never.

I grabbed what I needed from my closet and headed for the bathroom. On my way there I grabbed the Victoria's Secret bag from the dresser and was all set – theoretically.

Halfway through town I realized my choice in shoes was not really the best idea in regards of driving. Maybe I should have settled for a pair of shoes with a lower heel then the ones I was wearing right now.

I beeped myself into the underground parking at Rangemen and let myself into the elevator, waving at the camera and whoever was at the control room tonight. A few seconds later the doors opened on seven and I got out. I took a deep breath, knowing the floor didn't have any surveillance and made my way to the front door of Ranger's apartment. Before I made even two steps I saw the door opening and Ranger looking at me with a slightly curious expression.

"Are you coming from or going on a date?" he asked, sounding slightly confused.

Instead of answering I decided to smile at him mysteriously – or what I hoped would be mysterious.

I walked past him, into the apartment and came to a stop at his kitchen counter. Putting my box of doughnuts on the polished counter top I turned around.

Somewhere I read that words only were about seven percent of communication, the rest was made up of mimic, gesture and other things. So… who needed words?

I saw him look at me with a blank face, probably curious as to what my next move would be. I untied the belt on my black, knee-length trench coat and let the fabric fall to the floor.

Ranger's feature move for a Nano-second in a blink-and-you-miss-it kind of way before I saw his lips move into a tiny smile.

I turned around to my goods, got on one of the barstools in front of his counter and grabbed my doughnut box. I put an arm on the counter behind me and smiled.

Sitting in his kitchen in only the underwear he'd given me, with a box of doughnuts on my lap and a pair of stilettos on my feet I was certain the message came across loud and clear.

 _The ball is in your court!_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Sorry for the wait! A part in me wanted them to get disturbed by a phone call andone of them having to leabe - BUT I came to my senses. It has gotten slightly longer than I had planned._

 _ **As a warning: The rating with this chapter is M – so if explicits ain't your thing, I'd advice to stop reading right away.**_

 _Also, things in this chapter get quite dirty – literally._

* * *

Oh the ball was in his court alright.

For a moment nothing happened. I sat on his barstool and I watched him look at me. He took it all in, his eyes travelling slowly from head to toe and back up. There was a second where I actually thought he looked like he was congratulating himself for a present well picked. Not that I was complaining, seeing I wore said present this very moment and was feeling very, very good.

Judging by the state of his slacks in the region of his groin I wasn't the only one who felt rather _good_.

Our eyes locked and I saw him move slowly. A part in my felt like he was the jaguar and I was his prey. He moved slowly, sleekly and steadily, radiating self-confidence with every step. There was something frightening with the way he moved – but that might also have been due to the fact that I never had a guy look at me before the way Ranger looked at me right now.

There was also something exciting about it. Technically we had been working towards this moment since weeks. Or years. There had been one or two nights before, but yet, tonight felt different.

A shiver went through me - I couldn't help it.

"Are you cold, Babe?" he asked and I certainly was feeling anything _but_ cold. The fact that he was perceptive enough to even realize my slight shiver amazed me to be honest.

Before I could even answer Ranger had closed the short distance between us and his lips pressed firmly against my neck while his hands removed the box of doughnuts that was still in my lap.

"Are you taking away my sweets?" I asked playful, moaning when Ranger's lips found a sensitive spot on my neck.

"I would never," he answered with a laugh. And ok, hearing Ranger laugh made me suspicious. I hardly ever happened and when it did, it usually was about something stupid I did that amused him.

I felt his arm move around my waist, pulling me towards him and off the barstool while his lips had found their way to mine.

I loved kissing Ranger. There was nothing you could even begin to compare to this. That man had talents that were way beyond hunting down guys and providing security. While his hunting down and security talents were technically available to everyone who could afford him his _other_ skills and talents were only available to…. well, me – as far as I was aware. But then again I wouldn't know if he had a little black book or an occasional woman on the side. And why exactly was I thinking about that right now? When Ranger seemed pretty determined to make me lose my mind? And we hadn't even really gotten started yet.

He pulled me closer against him and moved backwards, our lips locked together and our tongues battling for dominance. I usually wasn't the kind of girl that needed to be in control and had no problem with the guy taking the lead, but sometimes, around Ranger, something took a hold of me that wanted to give him a hard time. Not that he seemed to mind. He probably saw it as a challenge. And if there was one thing Ranger loved it was a good challenge, especially from me.

We made a few steps and stopped. Ranger turned us, so that I was now walking backwards and he was pushing me. I still hadn't quite given up control and our tongues were still battling it out. My hands were holding his head, afraid to let go while his hands seemed to be everywhere, wandering up and down my body, stroking every bit of skin that wasn't covered by barely there lace.

The only sound that could be heard throughout the apartment were my heels clicking slowly away on his floor and occasionally a moan or a groan coming from me. Ranger was like his usual self – quiet. Not that this was bad – it actually didn't matter, especially since his very prominent erection told me that he was into this as much as I was.

We slowly made our way to his bedroom and I really couldn't wait to actually get him between the sheets. His hands started to get friskier and had my brain on overload. The heat of his body, his lips on my lips and with occasional detours to my neck and shoulders as well as his hands all over my body drove me slowly very, very insane – but in a really good way.

I felt the back of my knees hitting the edge of his bed, and a moment later he shoved me quite hard so that I lost balance and fall right onto the mattress.

He leaned over me, pressed hard kisses along my stomach, paying especial care to my navel and the hemline of my panties – if you could call the silk ribbons a hemline that is.

And then I felt – nothing. Literally nothing. He pulled back and a moment later I watched him leave. What the…? Where was he going? Or rather, where was he going _right now_?

A moment later he came back into the bedroom, the box of doughnuts in one of his hands. The way he moved made it seem like he had all the time in the world. I on the other hand was feeling like I might spontaneously combust anytime soon.

A part in me had a hard time comprehending the picture of Ranger with a box of doughnuts in his hands. Ranger was living a what I'd like to call rather boring life diet wise. Basically if it included sugar or fat, was deep-fried or dunked in dough it wasn't existing for Ranger. At times I really believed he lived of tree bark and beetles – though he liked to deny that idea and often enough was caught eating somewhat decent food – for food that didn't include any processed, fatty or overly calorie-induced ingredients.

I barely realized that his other hand was holding a zippo. What the hell was going on?

Little did I know that his diet plan for tonight was amended and apparently I was right on top of the menu.

He put the box down, next to my head and a moment later straddled me. Opening the box, he took a second to look through whatever I had brought with me until he seemed to have found something that struck his fancy. It was a chocolate covered doughnut with sprinkles and I was still not sure what was going on.

He reached for the lighter a moment later and ignited it, turning the doughnut upside down, so that the chocolate side was now facing the flame.

A moment later he pressed the new gooey glaze against my skin, moved it a few inches up and down, put the doughnut away and licked the mess away from my skin.

I would probably have wondered if the world was coming to an end, since Ranger eating chocolate never happened, ever, but I was busy dying under his ministrations.

I saw him reach for a new doughnut and repeat what he had just done in regards of fire and rubbing its glazy, sugary surface against my heated skin.

When he reached for the third one I saw him take a bite and squeeze the dough until he could cover a finger with the creamy filling that was now oozing out of the baked good. With his finger he painted lines and circles and other patters, just to clean them up with his lips and tongue a moment later.

The working part of my brain – which at this point was a very small part – congratulated myself for the brilliant idea of stopping on route to get the box in the first place. Sure, I hadn't known this would be what would happen with them, but still. Best. Idea. Ever.

My hands grabbed the sheets beneath me as well as his head when he was busy again with licking away trails of chocolate and other fillings. I was certain I was vocal – very vocal – and seemed to take that as encouragement. His trails became bolder and eventually he undid the ribbons that held my panties together. I was becoming more and more naked – not that there was much to get rid of to begin with – and Ranger – didn't.

That really had to change. Not that I had any sort of problems with the things he was doing to me right now, but it felt odd to know I was only wearing my bra by now and he was still in…well, in everything he had worn when I walked through his door.

My hands pulled on the collar of his dress shirt, hoping I'd get somehow my message across since my ability to talk had left me a while ago.

Instead of getting out of his shirt he only swatted my hands away. When I went for another try, Ranger grabbed my wrists and my arms back on the mattress.

I went for my third try and this time he stopped doing what he'd been doing, looked at me, grabbed my wrists in both of his hands and put them above my head.

A part in me was curious as to how far I could push him, so I lifted them up, watching what he'd do. He kissed a trail up and down my neck, reached for my hands and pinned them in place.

"If you don't keep your hands up there, I'll tie you up," he mumbled against my skin, smiling.

A part in me felt all of a sudden very excited about this prospect. Yeah, call me a kinky, I don't care.

"Interesting," he determined. Leave it to Ranger to pick up on the smallest of signs. "Something I have to remember."

I let out a groan, knowing the moment Ranger had information he could use against you, you have a problem.

"Maybe next time," he said and a second later he flipped us, so that he was on the mattress and I was on top of him. I decided two could play this game and reached for the box next to us. Since he was still in way too many clothes for me to chocolate-paint his torso, I followed his example and bit of a piece, squeezing the filling out on a finger. I smeared my lips with the chocolate and licked my finger clean, kissing him a moment later.

His lips suckled on my lips, his tongue eventually licking any remains of my lips and licking his own a moment later.

"I should have brought more," I laughed, reaching for the box and admitting I easily could do this all night long. Chocolate, doughnuts and the prospect of a hot night between the sheets – could a girl ask for more?

He flipped us once more, so that I was now again underneath him. A second later he got up, but before I could ask he pulled me up and against him, kissed me thoroughly and entwined his hand with mine, pulling me after him the moment he let go off my lips.

Making our way towards the bathroom, he started the shower and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. For my taste he was doing it too slow, so I decided to give him a helping hand and – well, pretty much ripped it open when I got frustrated with the first button already. I knew Ranger had a closet full of the exact same shirt, so it probably wasn't a huge loos. Ella could sew the buttons back on if he really, really liked this shirt more than the others. I had more pressing issues to take care of.

"Babe," was all he said, and looking at him I saw him smile. I guess he really didn't mind then when he found it amusing.

Next were the slacks, which were gone even faster – finally we were getting somewhere.

Boxer shorts were none existing – he had gone commando.

He pulled me into the shower with him and under the soft, warm spray of water. A moment later I took a sniff of a too familiar scent – his Bvlgari shower gel.

His hands gently massaged the gel in my skin, leathering it up and removing any remains of the sticky mess he had created earlier. Even areas that hadn't been affected were leathered up until I was covered head to toe in his divine smelling shower gel and was feeling rather affected by his hands on me, getting dangerously close to areas that weren't just wet due to the fact that we were standing in his shower.

He pushed me against the tiles wall behind me and lifted me up. Instinctively I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his upper body.

A moment later he pushed himself swiftly inside my hot wetness and it was pure and utter bliss. His lips found mine again and together we found a perfect rhythm, moving in union and as one. His lips alternated between kissing me and moving down my neck, sucking, biting, nibbling. I was certain somewhere along the road he would leave a mark and that would raise questions in the morning on Connie's and Lula's part, but tomorrow was still far away and I was happy enough in the here and now.

He dove in hard, drawing out several deep and loud moans from me, making me wish this would never end.

I could feel a familiar tingle building up and I knew I was close. Too close, too soon. While Ranger had found another sensitive spot on my neck, I threw my head against the tiled wall behind me, moaning deep when I felt him suck at my neck and increase the pace of his thrusts. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I couldn't really, not when Ranger was working me into a state of ecstasy.

When I came two thrusts later it was accompanied by a loud moan and incoherent mumblings I couldn't even remember or that made much sense to begin with. A few more thrusts after my orgasm Ranger followed me into nirvana and I have to admit I wasn't quite sure how we still managed to stand up like this. I had my legs still wrapped around him, my head resting against the tiled wall and Ranger was leaning partly against me, his head in the nape of my neck.

He pulled out, made sure I was ok and a moment later I was back in his arms when he carried me out of the bathroom. I have to admit, I really could get used to this.

Getting back into bed naked and wet – since neither of us had bothered to towel off – I decided that I might not know how this thing was going to play out, but for once I actually was okay with that. Maybe not everything needed to spelt out and planned ahead. Maybe sometimes a little day by day was working way better.

I knew that Ranger and I would be having some sort of conversation about this, especially since this actually was the first time that we stayed together during the night. Usually we did the deed and then went separate ways – but maybe we were off to something new and different. And maybe that epiphany had really come to him. Maybe even in a trench-coat and with a box of doughnuts.

Maybe.

 **THE END**


End file.
